Submerged Secrets Exposed
by Lord Dico
Summary: Nami finds Luffy's diary, and now Luffy has to do whatever she says until they reach the next island. And boy, if there's anything Luffy hates, it's his hands smelling like sweaty feet. OOC, but still, blackmial is so much fun! XD
1. Look what she found

A/N: One Piece belongs to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Oda Eiichiro.

As she was gathering her thoughts, walking down the hall, Nami had been a little irritated when Luffy always bugged her, thinking that beating him up wasn't enough to get payback. She needed to get a hold of something that was most precious and secret to him, that no one should know but him. She shrugged, thinking that Luffy could have something secret from his crew. That is...until today.

She had been sent to go get Luffy for over sleeping, which was crazy. Luffy never sleeps in, so what made him do it today? As she approached his room, she knocked on the door loud enough for him to hear. No response, so she walked in, and there he was. Luffy was just laying in bed, with his strawhat on the lamp desk. She walked over to him, and shook him a bit.

"Luffy, wake up." she said. But he didn't wake up.

"Wake up!" she said louder, shaking him a bit harder. Nothing. She then leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I suggest you wake up now, or I'll get Robin in hear, to make you." But sadly, no response.

She was about to resort to hitting him on the head to wake him up, but something caught her eye. There was a book lying under Luffy's hat. She took the book out from his hat, and as soon as she opened up to a random page, her eyes widened but soon turned into an evil glare, as a smirk slowly crept onto her lips. Looks like that little payback wish was fulfilled by what she found, as she kept reading through.

Every line that she kept reading, made her start giggling devilishly. But unfortunately, she forgot that Luffy was near her, and that her giggling woke him up. He sat up, stretching his arms out so he touched the ceiling, and rubbed his eyes, only to find out Nami was in his room.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice startled Nami, causing her to drop the book, which Luffy heard. He looked over and picked it up, and his eyes widened, turning back to Nami.

"Were you reading this?" he asked, now knowing that Nami still had that smirk on her face, which made his eyes widen more.

"How much have you read?" he asked, with a very nervous tone.

"About 5 of your deepest secrets." she said, with a tone of evil in her. Luffy's eyes widened as he heard her.

"W-which ones were they?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, the 1st one obviously is you having a diary. The 2nd and 3rd of them were what your worst fears were. I can understand that you hate being alone, but it's ridiculous, to know you're afraid of girls who always chase you." she said, laughing at who silly it was. "The 4th one was about where you're most sensitive." she then poked him in the stomach, making him giggle a bit.

"And the last one, is who you like." Hearing this, Luffy felt heat rising up to his cheeks, which he tried to hide, turning away. As Nami stood she smirked, and was heading out the door saying, "The guys are gonna FLIP when they hear this."

But before she was even a foot near the door, Luffy was grabbing onto her legs, like he was begging, which he was.

"No! Nami, please, I'll do anything, just don't tell anyone!" begged Luffy. This was the first time Nami had ever seen Luffy beg like this. And hearing the words, 'i'll do anything', she smirked, meaning that, this was the time for Nami to get something worth while.

"You'll do...ANYTHING?" she asked. Luffy looked up, with puppy eyes, only to see Nami smirking down at him.

"Yes. As long as you don't tell anyone." he said.

A/N: Looks like Luffy's got himself in a tight situation.

more from chapter 2


	2. Oh my god, he's doing THAT?

A/N: One Piece belongs to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Eiichiro Oda.

"Alright, Luffy. I won't tell anyone, on one condition." said Nami, now looking down at Luffy, who was now sitting on his bed. "No matter what, you have to do whatever I tell you, until we reach the next island."

"How long will that take?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd say about a week." she said, smirking. Luffy's eyes widened at the amount of time they have until then. But as long as she tells nobody what his secrets are, then he'll take ANYTHING.

"Deal." he said, nodding in defeat, and tipping his hat, so he didn't see the satisfaction on Nami's face.

"Good. Now let's get some breakfast. And the first order of all of this, is don't steal anyone's food." she said, turning to leave. As Luffy saw her leave, Luffy stood up and followed. He still had his hat cover his eyes, feeling so ashamed of his day starting out terrible. First Nami finds out 5 of his secrets, and now he has to do whatever Nami says until they reach the next island.

'It's gonna be a LONG week.' he thought.

As Nami and Luffy entered the galley, the others looked up at them, but as for Sanji, he just swooned over Nami as always, only to earn a muttered insult from Zoro, resulting in another fight. Luffy just shrugged it off, and took his seat.

"Hey, Luffy?"

Luffy then raised his hat, to see the little reindeer, with an worried expression.

"Mind telling me why you slept in?" he asked.

The question alone got everyone's attention. Luffy just kept his head low, so no one could see what was going on.

"I...just didn't get enough sleep last night." Luffy said.

Everyone was then given a confused expression, except for Robin, who was currently reading a book, so she wouldn't get involved in the conversation, if it was going to go crazy.

"Oh really?" asked Usopp. "If that was the case, couldn't you have gotten some water to calm you down? Because that's what I do."

"Well, I would have. The only problem was that SOMEONE kicked me out of the kitchen, as soon as I got my glass." Luffy said, with a tone of annoyance in his voice, as his gaze turned towards Sanji.

"Hey, you know you're not allowed in the kitchen at night!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I wasn't even going NEAR the fridge!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Liar! I can tell when you're planning on it, and that was it!"

"Will you guys stop fighting already?" yelled Nami.

Luffy then kept his mouth shut, and Sanji did what he was told, swooning over her. Luffy looked back up, to see the mischievous glare Nami was giving.

Breakfast had gone by faster than normal. Mostly because, Luffy didn't steal anyone's food. He ate his own portion, and left to the figure head, just like that. They passed it off, as one of Luffy's own gestures, but it was really because of Nami's first order, before they reached the galley. As the afternoon came, Robin and Nami were just lounging on the deck, and enjoy the drinks made by Sanji. Though Robin couldn't help but think that Nami might've done something to change Luffy's attitude.

"Oi. Nami-chan." she said.

Nami then lifted her sunglasses (yes, she was wearing them) to see the raven haired woman.

"Mind telling me what's been making Captain-san's attitude different today?" Nami only smiled, as she put her sunglasses back in place.

"Sorry. But that's for me to know, and you to find out." said Nami.

After a few minutes, Nami was starting to get a little uncomfortable, so she decided to make use of the deal she and Luffy made. She lifted her sunglasses up, to see that he, Usopp, Franky and Chopper were fishing, by the bow railings.

"Oi, Luffy!" she called.

Luffy turned around to see her, but the others turned too. Luffy didn't hesitate, as he quickly made his way towards Nami. The others were a bit confused by this. Robin, then opened one eye to see what the occasion of this was.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My feet are starting to get a little sore. Could you massage them?" she asked, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Luffy's eyes widened by hearing this. Robin's eyebrows were raised as well. The guys by the front even heard it too, and their jaws dropped from hearing. Sanji didn't hear it, because he was currently in the kitchen with Brook, hoping he won't make the same mistake last time, and Zoro didn't hear, because he was way up in the crow's nest sleeping.

"Well? Are you gonna do it, or not?"

Luffy blushed heavily, and gulped dryly. He had to do it, or else she'd tell everyone his 5 deepest secrets. He then got on one knee, shut his eyes tightly, and started massaging. Robin blinked a few times, and her eyes widened. Luffy was actually rubbing Nami's feet. The other guys did the same thing, only they had different expressions. Chopper had a very shocked expression, Usopp had a confused one, but Franky on the other hand, had an amused one.

"I...don't...believe this!" whispered Usopp. "i don't understand! Luffy would NEVER do something like that before."

"Heh. Maybe he's given in to Nee-chan's charm at last." said Franky, boldly.

"Maybe. But what if Sanji actually sees Luffy doing this?" exclaimed Chopper, keeping his voice down, as he can.

"We can only hope he doesn't. I don't know what Luffy's thinking right now." said Usopp.

Luffy on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. He did have to admit, Nami's feet were soft and smooth, but what ruined the feel of it, was the smell. It surprised him, that Nami took care of her body, but forgot about the smell of her feet. He could actually hear Nami give a relaxed moan. As he continued, Luffy's nose started to bleed a bit, but didn't notice it.

5 minutes later

"Alright, I think that'll do." Nami said.

As soon as possible, Luffy stopped.

"Good. Now I can go wash the smell off my hands." said Luffy, as he got up to leave for the washroom.

"Hold it." She ordered, making Luffy stop, dead in his tracks. "Just for that, you're keeping that scent on your hands."

Luffy's eyes widened, but then sighed in defeat, as he returned to the others, dealing with the consequence, that was given to him.

"So?" asked Franky, as he nudged Luffy in the ribs.

"So, what?" Luffy asked back.

"How did it feel?" asked Usopp, not making eye contact.

"How did what feel?"

"Rubbing Nami's feet. How was it?" asked Chopper.

As Luffy closed his eyes, felt a vein pulse and didn't answer that time. He just grabbed his pole, and resumed his fishing tactics. The other 3 were a bit confused, but as soon as Chopper took his place beside Luffy, he then started to smell a foul scent.

"Ugh, what is that stench?" he exclaimed. He then looked at Luffy's hands, and noticed that was what the smell was.

"Luffy, maybe you should go wash your hands!"

"I would, but Nami told me not to." he said, with a little irritation in his tone.

"Why's that?"

Luffy then looked at him, then turned back to Usopp and Franky.

"Guys, is it okay, if i have a private conversation with Chopper?" he asked.

They both nodded, and went to the other side of the deck. While Robin was reading her book, she saw that the others were going to the other side of the bow, but Chopper suck with Luffy for a while. She then placed a hand to her ear, as a pedal plopped onto Chopper's hat, without them noticing.

" So what's this about?" Chopper asked.

Luffy then looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

"Depends on what it is." Chopper said.

"Well..." Luffy continued to tell Chopper through whispering into his ear. The more Chopper was told, the more his eyes widened, but was soon replaced by an expression showing that he was holding in his laughter.

"Now remember. Don't tell anyone else about this. If you do, then there WILL be a punishment planned for you." Luffy said, finishing his talk.

"Okay." Chopper said, trying to hold in his laughter.

As it finished up, the ear plopped away. Robin couldn't help but laugh at what she heard.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked.

"Oh nothing." Robin answered.

Now things are REALLY gonna end up in a tight situation.

A/N: Don't worry. There's more from chapter 3.

P.S. consider this Nami's birthday present. hope she likes it.


	3. Aw crap!

A/N: One Piece belongs to Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji Tv, and Eiichiro Oda.

When everyone was called for lunch, Luffy was finally given the freedom to wash his hands now. It felt right, but what the bother for him was, it took an hour to get the smell out, since it had been on his hands so long.. As he entered the galley after so long, everyone had a confused expression.

"What took YOU so long?" Sanji asked, handing him his food.

Luffy didn't answer though. He only glared at Nami for a brief moment, as she was giving off a stare that could scare a guard dog. As soon as Luffy was about to start eating, Nami had gotten up, and left. It was kind of awkward for the others, but they decided to let it slide.

Luffy had a hard time, trying to eat in peace, but for some reason, he couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. He then looked up, thinking the reason he was a bit uncomfortable, was that Robin was watching him. It felt a little weird, but for some reason, he felt like she was up to something, just by reading her expression.

As Luffy finished up lunch, he went over to his room, to relax a bit. He opened the door, and much to his surprise, Nami was there, giving out that evil smile of hers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." she said, playfully.

"Well, if you don't have a reason, then leave." he said, pointing out the door.

"Are you sure you want to say that to me?" The tone in her voice was a little too suspicious for Luffy to know. He narrowed his eyes over at her again.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh, I've just been thinking for a bit and decided this...If you make me feel disrespected, then that adds another day, each time."

Luffy's eyes widened, and his eyebrows furrowed, just as he was about to even think about kicking her out, she got up, and was holding his diary in her right hand.

"Or would you rather have me show everyone your diary, so they know every secret you've been keeping from us? It's up to you."

Luffy was now under SERIOUS pressure. If he could just get it back, then no one would probably believe her. But then again, he told Chopper why his behavior was different, so if she told the others, then he'd believe it. But, then again, he's been told a lot of Ussop's stories, so he'd believe just about everything. Just as he was about to take another step towards her, for the book, he felt someone's presence, as a hand popped out from beside Nami, grabbed the diary, and was thrown over Luffy's head. He turned around to see Robin, who just caught the book, with a half evil smile on her face. Luffy knew that if she had that smirk on her face, trouble was gonna happen to him.

"So THAT'S how you found those out." she said, opening up Luffy's diary. "I THOUGHT something was going on between you two."

Luffy was now completely red, with his eyes widened, from hearing what Robin just said, and was now panicking.

"W-w-wait! Robin, it's not what it looks like!" he said, holding his hands in defense.

Nami then surprised Luffy, by placing her hands on his shoulders, with her face so close, her lips were lightly touching his ear, making him go completely red.

"Well...I guess that means, it's gonna be TWO weeks now." Nami whispered, loud enough for Robin to hear as well.

"I guess so, Nami-chan. As long, as I'm in on this too." said Robin, with a casual smirk.

"Sure thing. But that's all we need." Luffy's eyes widened in horror, at the thought, of the next 2 weeks, doing nothing but being a servant to both the women of the ship. But, it was either dying of work or embarrassment, so Luffy sighed in defeat, and nodded, with his head down.

"Alright then. Good." said Robin, her smirk being half evil, as she stepped towards Luffy, who was now starting to get terrified. "Because, my first order, is about to begin." She then placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder, and lightly pushed him onto the bed. She then crossed her arms, as many hands sprouted out from the bed, positioning Luffy into a spread out, eagle shape. Luffy's eyes were now as wide as saucers as he stared at the sight of his current pose.

"Ooh! Now THIS is something I can enjoy!" Nami said, with a devilish smile plastered on her face. She then reached into the pillow, and pulled out two long feathers. Now Luffy was in some serious trouble now. Try as he might, he could get out of the bondage. He looked over at the door, realizing it was still opened, and tried to call for help, but unfortunately, both Nami and Robin beat him to it. Robin used her powers to close the door, and Nami had kept his mouth shut, by using duck tape, and her old bandana, to cover his eyes, so he's not aware of what spot their going for. But before they could prepare their assault, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Luffy?" It was Zoro. "The others want to know, if you want to join their game of poker. You in?"

If Luffy didn't have the bandana on his eyes, he would've been crying tears of joy, for help. But instead, the duck tape was removed, but Nami gripped her hand over his mouth, leaning close to his face.

"Tell him, that you want to sleep early tonight, so that way you don't sleep in again." she whispered.

Luffy was now sweating in fear. He gulped dryly, as he nervously laughed after it.

"Uh...n-no thanks, Zoro. I think I'll get some early sleep, so I don't sleep in again." he said, with a tone of nervousness in him. But Zoro, didn't quite catch the tone, so he shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so." he said, about to leave, but stopped for a minute. "Oh, and by the way. Ero-cook wants to know were Robin and that witch are. Do you know?"

Luffy may have been blindfolded, but he could feel Nami's rage rising, just by Zoro calling her that name. She then whispered into his ear again, and he answered, "Uh, I think they're in the observation room. Though i recommend not bothering them. They said, that they didn't want to be disturbed today."

As Zoro heard what Luffy said, he did remember. Since Luffy was the last one to call them for anything, whether it was a meal OR a game of poker, Nami had pulverized him, and Robin left him in a pool of his own sweat, since she was a sadistic torturer. But Zoro, again, shrugged it off.

"Alright, if you insist." was the last thing he said, before leaving.

As they heard Zoro's footsteps disappear, the duck tape was put back on Luffy's mouth, and the girls resumed their proper positions.

more from chapter 4

A/N: yeah, you know what's coming. This WAS supposed to go up, last Friday, but for some reason, i had chest pain, and my arms fell asleep almost the entire day. But don't worry, i'm okay now.


	4. Just great Now he's all jumpy

A/N: One Piece belongs to Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji Tv, and Eiichiro Oda.

Sorry this took so long, but i was busy working on another fan fic.

As Zoro approached back onto the deck, the others looked back at him.

"Luffy said, he's gonna get some sleep." he told them.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Franky asked. "I thought that was your gimmick."

Usopp snickered at Franky's statement, but it stopped after he saw Zoro's glare. After while, Usopp kept his cool, and said, "I think Franky's right. What's gotten into him? He's not acting like himself today."

"How so? I don't think I've seen anything different about him." Brook said, pouring himself tea. "Even though I don't have any eyes. Yohohohohohohoho!" But his laughter was cut off, by Usopp.

"This is serious, Brook!" he exclaimed. "I mean, didn't you see him not steal anyone's food?"

"Hey, it saves me time doing less cooking, so I'm okay with it." Sanji said, drying the rest of the dishes.

"Well, what would you say, if we told you something he did with Nee-chan?" Franky asked, lifting his shades.

Just by hearing that statement, made Sanji break the plate he was currently drying. This alone, gave Chopper and Usopp chills up their spine. Zoro raised an eyebrow with curiosity, and Brook only scooted away from Sanji.

"What EXACTLY do you mean?" he said, in a cold dark tone.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." Zoro said.

Franky only smirked, and started dealing the cards. They could obviously tell, he wasn't going to say anything, which only made Zoro more curious, and Sanji only madder than he already was. Usopp only gulped dryly, as he, Brook, and Chopper decided to just start the game, trying to ignore Sanji's death glare. But before Sanji could rant at him, Zoro had cut him off.

"Oh, and by the way, Ero-cook. Luffy said, that Nami and Robin were busy in the observation room, and don't want to be disturbed, so don't get any ideas." (A/N: I made changes to chapter 3, so it doesn't get confusing, after I looked over it.)

"What do you take me for, Marimo?" Sanji said, now turning his anger to Zoro.

"A guy, who needs a decent looking haircut, that's what." Zoro said, smirking. Usopp couldn't help but laugh a bit, but then Sanji kicked him square in the face, falling out of his chair. As Usopp was getting up, also wiping his bloody nose, he then heard something coming from his down below, which was Luffy's room. Only by hearing that, gave him a very curious expression. He then placed his head on the floor, sideways, and heard very faint laughter. He then got up, put his chair back in place.

'I don't know what Luffy's dreaming, but something tells me it isn't good.' he thought.

"MMMMPH MMH MMH MMH MMH MMH MMH MMH MMH MMH!"

"That's it, laugh it up." Nami said, as she continued brushing the feather against his stomach. As for Robin, she was still enjoying herself, as she was getting Luffy's feet.

Luffy was currently in agony as it kept going on, but suddenly, it stopped. The next thing he knew, the bandanna and duct tape were removed, and he felt the hands disappear too. But he didn't see Robin or Nami anywhere now.

Luffy then saw the door open, as he got up and closed it, this time keeping it locked. As he was heading back to his bed, he looked back at the mirror on the door. He was red and sweating like hell.

After looking at his pathetic look, he yawned and collapsed on the bed. He was too tired to think about what those two would do next now. But at least he was now going to be honest on what he told Zoro, and fell asleep.

As Nami and Robin entered the observation room, they both had a look of satisfaction on their faces, but as Nami took a seat next to Robin, who was now currently reading one of her books, the circular couch surrounding the room, she bursted out laughing, holding her sides.

"I can't believe we got away with that!" she laughed.

Robin was the only one who wasn't laughing, but had that devious smirk on her face, and said, "I couldn't agree more with you, Nami-chan."

After a while, Nami had finally calmed down, she wiped her eye of the tear at the corner of her eye. She then got up, and started to work on her maps for a while.

About 4 hours had passed, and the girls were then called to dinner by a swooning Sanji (A/N: God, i feel sick, just typing that.).

As both of them entered the galley, Luffy wasn't there. Nami guessed that he was still sleeping, after that torture given to him. Sanji was now currently serving everyone at the moment, but then asked Chopper to get Luffy this time. The little reindeer agreed, and stumbled out of his seat, heading out of the galley, and towards the Luffy's quarters.

As Chopper opened the door, he saw Luffy, with his arm hanging on the side of the bed. He walked over, and shook Luffy, in attempt to wake him.

"Luffy, wake up. It's time for dinner." He said, shaking him. But no luck.

Chopper then tried yelling in his ear, but Luffy simply turned over. Chopper was about to give up, but saw Luffy's feet hanging on the edge of his bed. He now had a mischievous expression, as he walked over and poked his soles. But instead of expecting Luffy to just wiggle his toes, he jumped and was wide awake, hugging his legs, looking at Chopper, who was now spooked as hell, with wide eyes.

After a while, Luffy calmed down a bit, sat cross-legged on his bed and said, "Sorry about that."

Though Chopper then had an irritated expression on his face.

"Why the hell did you spaze out, like that?" he exclaimed.

Luffy then got, out of bed, seeing his hat on the side desk, but forgot his diary was under it. Before Chopper could see it, he snatched it, and hid it under his pillow.

"Wait, what was that?" Chopper asked.

"N-nothing." Luffy answered.

"No, I'm pretty sure that was something."

"No it wasn't." Before Chopper could argue, Luffy cut him off. "By the way, what'd you need me for?" With that, Chopper completely forgot the whole thing.

"Oh. Sanji says, it's time for dinner."

"Alright then. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be there."

With that, Chopper left the room, as Luffy tried to find a better place to hide his diary. Sadly, he couldn't find the right place, so the only thing he could do, is keep it with him the whole time. He then put the diary in his pocket, and went up to the bathroom, to get the sweaty stench off of him.

more from chapter 5

A/N: Alright then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll get working on chapter 5 soon, after i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.


	5. Getting out the Ink stains

A/N: One Piece is copyright of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Eiichiro Oda.

As Chopper re-entered the galley, all eyes turned to him. This made him a bit nervous though, as he cautioned his way back to his seat.

"Well?" Sanji asked. "Is he coming?"

"He said, he needs a few minutes, but he's coming." Chopper said.

The blond chef raised an eyebrow, and looked at Chopper suspiciously.

"Though, for some reason, he did look red and sweaty when I went to go wake him. But when I did, he spazed out, and then hid something. Strange, huh?"

That statement alone, gave Sanji a curious expression, before his eyes started to widen, and the others very confused. But as for Nami, her eyes widened, with her mouth hanging open, before she could take the next bite of her meal. Before she could say anything else, Sanji had dashed out of the galley, and headed for Luffy's room. This left everyone with a look of confusion or shock.

"Huh. I wonder what that was all about." Franky said.

"Maybe Luffy might've taken something from him." Usopp suggested. "But then again, the only thing Luffy takes is food. So I don't know what he'll do."

Surprisingly, no one noticed Nami's worried expression, as she scooted towards Robin, and started whispering.

"This is bad. What do we do, if Sanji-kun finds it?" She whispered.

"More importantly, what's gonna happen to Captain-san, if Cook-san finds out who he loves?" Robin whispered back.

Nami's eyes widened, thinking about what Sanji COULD do if he found out. She then got up, and left, saying she needed to bathe for a bit. Robin also got up, and followed her, telling the others she was heading back to her quarters. As soon as the door to the galley was closed, they made their way towards Luffy's room, hoping he won't get himself killed.

xxxxxxxx

As they approached Luffy's room, the door was wide open, which started to worry Nami a bit. Sanji had stepped out, with an angry look on his face, and his cigarette bitten to the point where it's dangling.

"When I find him, he is SO dead!" he said, in an angry tone.

Before Nami and Robin could say anything to him, they looked back into Luffy's room, and had their jaws drop at the sight of it. The room was a mess. The bed was completely destroyed, the wardrobe was busted, the clothes from it were now covered in ink, from the bottle that was smashed over it, and the night stands were completely in pieces. They both turned back to Sanji, who was still cursing, as his anger was still there, judging by the visible flames around him.

"What the hell did you DO?" Nami exclaimed.

After hearing Nami's voice, the flames went down, and Sanji's turned to them, giving them a calm expression, and straightened his tie a bit.

"I-I was just going to talk to Luffy for a bit." he said. That answer alone, made Nami fall, and Robin sweat drop. It was the worst lie they ever heard.

"Talk to me about what?" said a familiar voice. All three of them, turned to the hall, to see Luffy, who was wet, holding his clothes over his shoulder, and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Nami was bright red, from seeing his bare chest, and was speechless. Robin simply held her hand in front of her eyes, but the only thing she currently saw, was Sanji's rage going up again.

"Did I miss something?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, we need to talk!" Sanji exclaimed. Now Luffy was nervous, but really confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chopper told us, you were hiding something, and I want an explanation for it!"

Hearing this, made Luffy's eyes widen, as he began to blush heavily, thinking Chopper told him about what he did for Nami. Before Luffy could come up with an excuse, Nami had beaten him to it.

"Sanji-kun, don't you think you should let Luffy get dressed first?" she said.

Luffy sighed in relief, knowing he could have a chance at avoiding this. Sanji, being the "gentleman" he was, decided to at least let Luffy get dressed, before scolding him. But as Luffy approached his door, he opened it, and his eyes widened at the destruction that was his room.

"What the hell happened?" he exclaimed, turning to all three of them, with an angry look on his face.

"He did it." Nami said, pointing at Sanji.

"Why?"

"I was looking for that thing you were hiding, and already know." Sanji said, in a cold voice.

Nami and Robin's eyes widened, think that he found Luffy diary, but Luffy didn't think that, because it was with him, in his pants pocket, but was confused about what Sanji found. As Sanji stuck his hand into his pocket, he pulled out two meat bones, and showed them to Luffy.

"Mind explaining, why THESE were under your mattress?"

Both Robin and Nami fell, as Luffy took the bones, and scratched his head.

"I guess, I forgot about these. No wonder, I had trouble sleeping." Luffy answered.

"Still! I finally got evidence that you stole food from the fridge again, and now-" Before Sanji could say anything else, Luffy cut him off.

"But these aren't real bones."

That moment, Sanji was now baffled at what he said, even Robin and Nami were too.

"N...Not real?"

"Yeah, see?" He then knocks on one of the bones, and the sound proves that both bones are hallow.

"I got you pretty good didn't I?"

Sanji's rage went up a bit. Robin and Nami were still confused on how he got them, but their questions were about to be answered.

"You planned this?"

"I knew one day you would fall for it. Though, you should give the credit to Franky and Usopp. After all, it was their idea in the first place."

After that, Sanji had dashed back to the galley, leaving a cloud of dust behind. As the cloud disappeared Luffy gathered his clothes on the floor and was heading back to the bathhouse.

"Luffy, where are you going? The galley's this way." Nami told him.

"I know, but thanks to Sanji, I gotta go get the ink stains out of all my clothes."

"Oh. Well, okay then."

With that, Luffy left for the bathhouse again, but turned back to them.

"Oh, and by the way. When you two see Franky, could you tell him I'm gonna need my bed fixed?" he asked.

They both nodded in response, as they watched his retreating back.

"That was close. For a minute, I thought Sanji was onto something." Nami said.

"I agree. But we got to make sure that we make sure Sanji's not aware of this." Robin said back.

"Don't worry about it. If he DOES get a bit suspicious about this, I'll take care of it."

"I hope so."

xxxxxxxx

1 hour later

xxxxxxxx

'Finally, I'm done.' Luffy thought.

He was finally done getting the ink stains out, and now has a fresh set of clothes. As he made his way to the galley, he opened the door, and saw the guys play poker for a bit. Luffy noticed that Usopp and Franky had a few bandages on them. He guessed that Sanji taught them a little lesson for tricking them.

"Took you long enough. What took you so long?" Zoro asked.

"Well, my room got trashed, and all my clothes were covered in ink, so I had to go wash them." Luffy answered.

All eyes then turned to Sanji, who was now currently rubbing the back of his neck, and had an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that." he said.

"Alright, deal me in. I'm playing." Luffy said.

As he got his cards, the game started through the night.

xxxxxxxx

A/N: alright, i'll stop here for now. i'll continue when i get at least about...8 reviews. okay? good.


	6. You got lucky

A/N: Okay, because of my brother turning the computer off before i saved, I had to redo this chapter, and it pisses me off. This is the second time this has happened, so let's just get this over with.

xxxxxxx

After the long card game, and Luffy finishing off the leftovers, since he missed dinner, everyone decided to head to bed. Sanji, Franky, and Usopp on the other hand, were currently fixing up Luffy's room because of what happened. Franky and Usopp had to do it, as punishment from Sanji for tricking him. Sanji had to work too, as punishment for wrecking Luffy's room. At first, Sanji thought Luffy would be over it by now, but he was still angry at him for demolishing his room.

It took about 15 minutes, thanks to Franky's fast fixing, and Luffy's room was looking as good as new. His bed was even updated. It now had 3 pillows that were as soft as clouds, a cover that was as delicate as can be, and plus the mattress was something no one could imagine to be like.

"Alright. Thanks guys!" Luffy said.

"Hey, it's the least we could do, for our captain." Franky said.

After that, they all finally left for the men's quarters. Sanji was still getting angry looks from both Franky and Usopp, but he didn't flinch to it. Meanwhile, Luffy was recapping today in his mind, and blushed slightly to what happened. Now 3 people know who he likes, and he couldn't help but still find that foot odor smell on his hands. Even if he washed them good for like an hour, showered, and washed every inch of his clothes. The only thing he could do now is sigh, knowing that he'd probably have to do something like this for the next thirteen days.

'This is gonna be one bad nightmare, for me.' Luffy thought.

As Luffy crawled under the covers, he immediately fell asleep, because of how tired he was. But, as he was sleeping, he wasn't aware of a certain eye on the wall, watching him. It plopped away, but Luffy didn't hear the sound, and just turned over.

xxxxxxx

Robin finished using her power, and turned back to Nami, who was now getting into her night clothes.

"Nami-chan, don't you think we might be taking this a little too far, maybe?" Robin asked.

Nami turned to the raven haired woman, and thought about it for a minute. She then sat down on her bed, and looked at Robin with a blank expression.

"Maybe you're right. Two weeks can be a little tough on him." Nami stated. Robin smiled, but it quickly faded, when Nami continued. "I think one week's good enough."

Robin sighed and sweat-dropped, at hearing it. Nami was very persistent, when it came to anyone doing what she wants.

"Alright then, but let's not push him too far, to where he snaps, okay?"

"Don't worry."

With that, Nami got under the covers, and fell asleep quick. Robin had finished her book, and turned the light off, before fading off too.

xxxxxxx

As the next morning came, Sanji had called everyone for breakfast, and was expecting Luffy to come dashing towards the kitchen like he always does. Even though he didn't come firs yesterday, he had to be cautious on if he does come charging. If he did, Sanji had two frying pans in each hand, ready to whack Luffy when he comes. He heard footsteps coming his way, looked over to where it was coming, got into position, and saw Zoro walking down the steps, but stopped, looking at Sanji curiously.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"I thought Luffy was coming." Sanji answered.

"Wouldn't Luffy be running towards the kitchen?"

"Oh. Right."

Just as Sanji returned to his guarding position, he heard footsteps from behind, and immediately slammed one of his pans on the person that came towards him, knocking him to the ground. As soon as he was on the ground, he saw the guy he hit was an unconscious Usopp, and a frightened Chopper next to him.

"Oops." was all that Sanji said.

"You idiot! What was that for?" exclaimed Chopper.

"Sorry, thought he was Luffy." Sanji said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sanji, I think Luffy's still sleeping."

Sanji's eyes widened, and Zoro cocked an eyebrow, which told Chopper that they were surprised at this.

"Again? This is the 4th time this week." Zoro said.

"Well, he and I were pretty up late with Franky and Usopp, fixing his room. That might be why." Sanji said.

"Oh right, you demolished his room, only to find out, Franky and Usopp helped him play a prank on you." Zoro replied, with a smirk.

Sanji's vein pulsed, and was about to threaten Zoro, but saw Nami and Robin coming towards the kitchen. As always, his anger was gone, and he started greeting both women, but they didn't care. Nami stepped into the kitchen, but stopped at the first step, when she saw something that wasn't right. Luffy wasn't around, and Usopp was the one who got smacked.

"Is Luffy still asleep again?" she asked.

"Pretty much. This is the second time this week." Chopper answered.

Nami sighed, as she narrowed his eyes toward Sanji, who was looking at the ground with guilt.

"I'll get him this time." Robin offered.

Before Sanji could go do it himself, Robin was already heading towards Luffy's room.

xxxxxxx

As Robin opened the door slowly, she saw Luffy sleeping soundly, not even snoring. He was actually breathing calmly. She then crossed her arms, and had multiple arms sprout out around Luffy, and roll Luffy off the bed, landing with a thump. He groggily opened his eyes, to see the raven haired woman standing in the doorway, with 'that smile' on her face. He climbed back under the covers, and tried to get to sleep again.

"5 more minutes." he murmured, with his face in the pillow.

Robin chuckled at what he said, but it wasn't too long, till she had that half evil look on her face again.

"Time for plan B." she whispered, crossing her arms again.

At that moment, two new hands popped neared Luffy's feet. As the fingertips touched Luffy's soles, he was soon wide awake, shrieked, and was now sitting up, hugging his legs. Robin was now wide eyed, by what just happened. Luffy actually shrieked like a girl.

"Um...B-breakfast is ready now. By the way, I talked to Nami, and she said you only have to do one week instead now." was all she said, before leaving.

She then closed the door, and walked away, and started laughing.

"Not what I expected, but at least it woke him up." she said to herself.

xxxxxxx

When Robin came back, Franky and Brook arrived too, and were trying to wake up Usopp, who was still unconscious. The others looked at her, wondering where Luffy was.

"He said, 5 more minutes." she answered. After that, Nami completely bursted out laughing so hard, she ended up on the floor.

"What the hell's gotten into him! Tell me!" Zoro exclaimed, then getting kicked by Sanji.

"Don't yell at Robin-chan, moss-head!" Sanji yelled. This alone resulted, another one of Sanji and Zoro's fights, but this time, Nami didn't stop them, since she was still laughing into tears.

xxxxxxx

As finished getting dressed, he was glad he didn't have to do everything Nami and Robin said for 2 weeks. Just one, like it was originally planned. As he was about to go write in his diary, he then realized that he had no ink, because of Sanji. So he decides to go ask Nami, if he could barrow hers. As he approached the deck, he was welcomed by Sanji who was hurled by Zoro, during the little fight. What Luffy didn't know, was that his diary had flew out of his pocket, and landed on Sanji's head. Sanji took the book off, just as Nami finally calmed down from laughing.

"What this?" he asked, as he opened it. Nami's eyes widened, when she saw Sanji holding the diary in his hands, and was about to read it. She had to think of a way to get it, before he read it, or else she'd be in so much trouble with Luffy.

"Sanji-kun, don't you have a fight to finish?" she asked him.

"Oh right!"

After that, Sanji completely forgot about the book, and threw it into Luffy's hand, who was just getting up off the ground. This resulted in Zoro and Sanji continuing their fight. Luffy then walked a bit towards the railing Nami was leaning towards.

"Robin told me, I only have to do a week now, right?" he whispered. Nami replied with a nod, decided to end the fight.

xxxxxxx

Once the afternoon came, Ussop and Franky were still a little confused about Luffy's awkward behavior. Brook was too, but decided to stay out of the mess this time, not knowing what comes next. So far, they've been constantly seeing Luffy talk with only Chopper about what was going on. They thought this couldn't possibly get anymore confusing, until...

"Oi, Luffy."

Luffy and Chopper turned towards the one who called, as Luffy immediately rushed towards Nami, who was sunbathing with Robin on the deck. Chopper on the other hand went over to the others (minus Sanji and Zoro), and started fishing with them, on the stern.

"What is it?" he asked her. She then grabbed a bottle of suntan oil, and handed it to him.

"You wouldn't mind, rubbing oil on my back, would you?"

Luffy was now blood red, with wide eyes, and a bloody nose at that moment. The others were shocked, but didn't turn to it, because that was all they needed to hear at the moment. But as hard as they try, they decided to peek at the situation, through the mikan bush. Usopp and Chopper were the only ones trying to hold in their laughter, at Luffy's face.

xxxxxxx

A/N: WOW, this took me a while. Only because of schoolwork that is. That, and my computer crashing alot too. But FINALLY i get this up. So enjoy my friends! by the way, 12 reviews.


	7. Well, he's down

**A/N: One Piece is copyright of...You know what, screw it, let's get back to blackmailing...and torture.**

**And you might also be aware that I changed my name and icon. I just felt like I needed something new to it, and this is it. And as for the icon...well, this pretty much describes the running gag or theme of my stories, doesn't it?**

**xxxxxxx**

Luffy was still red as he continued to blankly stare at Nami.

"Well? Are you going to do it?" Nami asked, now slowly smirking. "You know what will happen if you don't agree." He knew if he didn't do it, then consequences will come to him. But before he could agree, she saw her raise her hand to her mouth, like she was about to call someone on the other side of the ship. Luffy's eyes widened, as he knew what she was going to do.

"Oh, guys!" she called, teasingly.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami then looked at him, still smirking, as the crew hiding behind the mikans popped out, to know what Nami wanted them for, and Ussop and Chopper were still trying to hold in their laughter from seeing

"What?" Nami asked. Luffy couldn't risk it. He gulped dryly and whipped the blood off and nodded, making Nami have a triumphant expression. She then started to untie her bikini top, which just made Luffy more red and lose more blood, and the other crewmates look with wide eyed expressions. That, along with bloody noses.

As Nami laid down on the chair, Luffy squeezed out some of the oil on his hand, and started rubbing her back. He was grateful he only needed to use one hand, while his other one was holding his nose from any more blood coming out.

Though he did see the others walk away to the back of the ship, but furrowed his eyebrows a bit, when he glanced at Ussop and Chopper's expression. He heard Nami clear her throat, as a way of saying 'you're not done yet.' or something like that.

xxxxxxx

With the others, as they went below the deck, through the trap door Franky built in Sunny, Ussop and Chopper started to bawl with laughter. But it was short, after Franky clamped his hands over their mouths.

"Quiet down!" he whispered. They then slowly walked over, until they were under the part of the deck where Luffy and Nami were exactly above them. Chopper and Ussop got onto Franky's shoulders to hear through the deck, while Brook just stood on his toes, (A/N: If someone makes a skull joke, you'll be hurt.) and put a hand to the side of his head, since he has no ear (A/N: I said, 'no jokes'!).

Unfortunately for them, they couldn't hear shit. So Franky decided to get his tools out, and build a little periscope with tubes to hear through.

"This ought to work." he said. He then started to remove a square of one of the deck planks above them, and started to press the end of the periscope through the dirt, which was still held well, until it was slightly above the deck so no one could see, and peered through the lens.

xxxxxxx

"A little to the left." Nami moaned.

As Luffy still kept rubbing the oil, he was now starting to have a hard time holding his nose, but instead or being blood red he was now starting to turn purple from holding his breath in as well. He wanted to leave so badly, to breath, but unfortunately if he stopped, Nami would simply blurt out every secret of his that she knew of.

As for Nami, she felt relaxed with Luffy's rubber hand rubbing her back, and not Sanji's perverted one. After a bit, she felt him stop and lift his hand off her back. She opened her eyes and turned them towards Luffy, only to find him passed out with blood slowly dripping out of his nose and his face still kind of purple, but fading back to its original color. Her eyes widened, as she checked to see if he was still breathing. Thankfully he was.

She then looked at the ground, and saw a tiny bit of a pole with hinges on top and a lens. Her face then grew red with anger and embarrassment, as she held an arm over *cough, cough* and used her free hand to pull up the periscope.

"Perverts." she murmured.

xxxxxxx

"Damn, she saw us!" Franky whispered, as he saw the pipe go up.

"That's not good." Ussop whispered in a frightened tone.

"Well, what happened?" Brook asked. "What did you see?"

"Well, the only interesting thing I saw, was Mugiwara pass out, with his face all purple." Franky answered, scratching his face.

"Oh my god, I better get there right away!" Chopper exclaimed, now dashing towards the deck.

xxxxxx

Chopper soon came rushing across the deck, as he saw Nami retying her bikini top strap and Luffy still passed out. As he was beside the passed out captain, he still looked shocked, and decided to pretend he didn't know what happened.

"What happened?"

"He passed out." Nami said, now sitting up straight.

After that, Chopper was in his Heavy point, and carried Luffy to the infirmary.

**xxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay, I'll end it at that. Sorry if it's short, but deal with it. With working on my novel, I've barely been able to focus on my fan fiction, and plus, OVAO (One Voodoo After the Other) hasn't quite gotten enough reviews yet, so it's a bit of a problem.**

**But even if this is short, please find some appeal in it...please?**

**P.S. Merry Christmas!**


	8. A Faster Way To Revenge

**A/N: One Piece is copyright of...you know what? Screw it, let's get to the thing...Sorry, it's been a while, but I've just been working on other things, like school, seeing a couple movies in theaters, a few older movies on Netflix and online, and basically my novel, ****more than ever, now that I've got my new laptop computer. With that said, let's continue.**

As Luffy started to wake up, he noticed that he was in one of the rooms of the ship, since he was now looking at the wooden ceiling. He looked around the room, and happen to see Chopper, reading at his desk. He looked over to see his captain now awake, and smiled.

"I see you're awake now," he said, "how're you feeling?"

"A little woozy, still," Luffy said, sitting up a bit, "What happened?"

"You passed out, so I brought you to the infirmary."

"How'd I pass out?"

"Nami told me, from holding your breath too long."

Suddenly realizing what happened earlier, Luffy then started to turn blood red again, and Chopper soon looked like he was about to burst out laughing, but tried to keep control of himself.

"Luffy, I understand what you're going through, but you've got to do SOMETHING about this. Nami's using you like you're her puppet, and before the week's done you'll probably be used to it, and want to do it more, and become like Sanji."

Then both of them started to imagine Luffy wearing a suit, smoking, and acting COMPLETELY like Sanji, hanging around Nami in the same flirty tone. Luffy then had a frightened expression on him, but Chopper fell out of his chair laughing. At that moment, Nami had come in, now fully clothed, and was confused about Chopper laughing on the ground, but kept her focus on Luffy. She walked towards Chopper, and simply rolled him out of the infirmary. At first it felt silly, but since Chopper was laughing hysterically, it was easy. She then took a seat on the bed Luffy was on, and eyed him deviously, while he himself didn't looked pleased at the moment.

"What do you want now?" he asked, in a disappointed tone.

"Well, you passed out during one task, so you need to do SOMETHING to make up for that." she said. This only made Luffy's eyes full of dread, as his eyelids lowered.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

The next thing he knew, Nami removed her sandals, and layed back. She then raised her feet and placed them on Luffy's chest, with her soles inches away from his very red face.

"Start worshipping my feet." she said, prepared to feel relaxed.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, still red.

"Lick them...slowly."

Luffy was now starting to lose his scent, mostly because his nose was bleeding, and that her feet still had that 'certain' scent to them, only not as bad as yesterday. He then stuck his tongue out, and was soon slowly coming in contact with her feet, when suddenly Chopper came in, a bit dizzy from the rolling.

"Almost forgot my-WHA?" Chopper said, now shocked at what was going on.

Nami, now noticing Chopper was in the room, backed away from Luffy quickly, who he himself, was now covering his red face in embarrassment.

"Uh…I'll just be going now." Nami said, rushing out the door, and closing it quick.

"What was she doing?" Chopper asked.

"Uh…" Luffy could barely say anything. The embarrassment level was just too high for him at this point.

"Well, whatever it was, better take it outside." With that, Luffy got up and left the infirmary, only to find Nami by the staircase, watching him. He knew she wasn't satisfied yet.

"Well?" she asked.

"Come on, can't you just let this slide?" whined Luffy.

"Did forget why you're doing this?" He then lowered his head slowly, and started following her to the women's quarters. She let him come in first, and then looked around to make sure no one was looking. She closed the door, not aware about two pairs of eyes peeking out from the mikan trees. And apparently a skull too (A/N: Don't try it.)

"Now I'm curious!" exclaimed Ussop.

"I know. Why's he just doing it, if he looks miserable about it?" Franky said.

"Maybe one of us should go check to see what they're doing." Brook suggested.

Soon all eyes turned to Chopper, who was now coming out of the infirmary, with a couple of med books to keep him occupied. As he settled at the deck table, Sanji had come out with two drinks, and gave one to Robin, but didn't see Nami.

"Oi, Chopper." He called.

"What is it?" Chopper asked, looking back at Sanji.

"Do you know where Nami is, by any chance?"

"I think she might be in her room or something."

"Alright, thanks."

Sanji then started to walk towards the women's quarters, as Ussop, Franky, and Brook looked over, to see what would happen. But just as Sanji was about to knock, he heard loud snoring coming from Zoro, who was by the railing with his katanas. Part of Sanji's mind was telling him to let it be and deal with it later when he's given Nami her drink, but the other half was saying that he should get it done with it quick and make another later (A/N: I think you know where this is going.) Sanji then walked over to Zoro, and was about to pour the contents of the drink on him, when suddenly he heard the women's quarters door open, and turned around to see Nami with Luffy behind her come out.

"Nami-swan, what was Luffy doing with you?" he asked, angrily. Nami then turned around and gave a normal smile.

"I was just telling him about the next island. That's all." She said.

Sanji was about to go to Luffy, but he was nowhere in sight. After handing Nami her drink, Sanji's attention was redirected to Zoro, as he another one of their fights began.

"So gross…so gross….so gross….so gross…" Luffy kept repeating those words as he entered his room and lied down, trying to ignore the taste in his mouth. Thankfully, he was able to snatch one of the bottles of ink Nami had, and was now able to write in his diary.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get my mind off this, until we reach the next island. But that's going to take forever!"

Luffy knew that he could be free of this, once they reach the next island, but at the rate they're going, he's still got 5 more days left…But then a thought crossed his mind, as he dashed out of his room.

As he emerged out onto the deck, he looked around, and saw Franky, Ussop, and Brook trying to hold down, both Zoro and Sanji. He walked towards Franky, as his grip on Zoro was starting to loosen.

"Oi, Franky, I think we should probably use a Coup de Burst to get to the next island." Luffy said.

"What's the occasion?" Franky asked, trying to hold his grip.

"I just want to get to the island faster. I want to see what it's like!"

"Alright, just wait until I settle things here."

"Leave this to me." When both Sanji and Zoro broke free, Luffy had smacked them down to the ground and turned his attention back to Franky.

"Done. Now get to it!"

Everyone was surprised at Luffy's actions, but this caught Nami's attention, but apparently not Robin's.

'What is he up to?' she thought.

**A/N: Alright, I'll leave it at that for a bit. Until next time…sayonara bye bye…**

**P.S. 10 reviews before next chapter.**


	9. Backfire

**A/N: One Piece is copyright of...you know what, screw it...AGAIN...let's just get to the second-to-last chapter. YES, I'm going to wrap this up, because I just want to get on with the next story, and not be distracted again with other things. Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself; let's get back to where this thing left off.**

As Nami was still pondering about what Luffy's plan is. As for Robin, she knew what he had planned, as she walked over to Nami.

"Aren't you aware of what he's thinking?" she whispered.

"No, what?" Nami asked.

"Don't you see? If he activates the Coup de Burst, then we'll reach the island faster."

Nami's eyes then widened with shock and rage, as she turned her attention towards Luffy, who was now very eager at the moment.

"What should we do?" Nami asked, sweating coldly.

"Leave it to me," Robin answered, with her evil smile.

She then over at Franky, who was preparing the Coup de Burst, then looked back at Sanji, who Ussop was making him and Zoro look like their hugging each other. She the crossed her arms, and an arm sprouted on Sanji's chest, lifting Zoro's hand *cough, cough, cough*. Sanji woke up, only to find him not only up close to Zoro, and *cough, cough, cough*. He backed away, screaming, and then kicked him in the head, over towards Franky. He looked back, to see Zoro get up, and Sanji madder than ever.

"What the hell is WRONG with you, Marimo?" Sanji yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with YOU, Ero-cook?" Zoro yelled back.

"Don't play dumb with me, you pervert! You had your hand where you shouldn't have had it!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not gay, you cyclops!"

"You wanna go, moss-head?"

"Bring it, you quack!"

Thus, another one of their fights started, as the rest of the male strawhats, minus Luffy, try to break them apart. Robin smiled at half of her plan's success, as she moved over to where Franky was working.

She then took four of the tools he needs to make the Coup de Burst accelerate, and hid them away somewhere else. She returned, with her evil smile plastered on her face, as the fight kept going on.

Nami then mischievously grinned looked towards Luffy, who was currently on Sunny's head, and started walking towards him. Once she got close enough, she saw him sleeping soundly. She guessed that the excitement got him tired. But as she started to crack her knuckles, Franky had then started to shout, after they had just taken care of Zoro and Sanji, "Alright, let's do this!" Nami then turned her attention towards him, with wide eyes. Robin had the same reaction, and both she and Nami were confused.

'How did Franky finish the Coup de Burst?' they both thought.

Luffy then woke up with excitement, and jumped down towards the deck.

"Awesome! Let's go for it!" he exclaimed.

"Right! Good thing, I was able to finish before those two started fighting again." Franky said, as he was starting the Coup de Burst. As they heard this, Robin sighed in defeat, but Nami face faulted to the floor.

"Get ready, everybody!" Franky exclaimed.

"Coup de…...B URST!"

Soon, the ship went flying through the sky, then was out of sight.

Five minutes later

The ship was now coming towards the ocean again, and crashed with no damage as always. Once the waters have calmed, Luffy rushed up to Sunny's head, and as he saw that they arrived at the next island.

He was now smiling as best he can at it. But as for Robin and Nami, they were a little disappointed, but Nami was the worst. She was so eager of having Luffy doing whatever she wanted him to do, and now it's wasted. But then a thought popped into her mind. She could still tell the crew who he likes, as punishment for cheating. Except for Sanji, since he'd hurt Luffy for it, and that he's unconscious from the ride, after hitting a barrel.

"Oi, Ussop! Chopper! Franky! Brook! Zoro!" she yelled. They turned over towards Nami, and she signaled them to come towards her.

They did so, and one at a time, she whispered it to them then left over to the deck chairs. Soon, each of them, minus Zoro who could do it well, and Chopper since he already knew about it, were now trying to hold in their laughter about it, as they looked towards Luffy, who was now coming towards the deck, with a triumphant look on his face. He looked over to the others, and was confused about their snickering.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, it's….nothing." Ussop lied, still trying not to laugh.

"Come on, tell me!"

"I don't know if you can handle it." Zoro implied.

"Hey, I survived Brook's jokes…"

"Hey!" Brook interrupted.

"I didn't say they were bad. But still, tell me what you think is so funny!"

"Alright, we'll tell you."

There was a long silence at the moment, but then Zoro had blurted it out, just like that.

"We know you like Nami."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! You knew it was obvious, but now here it is. One more chapter to go, and I'm done with this. So enjoy it while you can!**

**Until then, Sayonara Bye Bye!**


	10. Sweet, soy flavored, Karma

**A/N: One piece is...whatever, let's just wrap this up. Let's just end this.**

"We know, you like Nami." Zoro said.

Luffy's eyes widened, as he turned seven shades of red. The others, minus Zoro, then started to burst out laughing at Luffy's reaction, as he tried to think of a way out of this.

"W-well, of course! She is my friend, after all." He said, sweating a bit.

"Oh really? This coming from the guy, who's scared if there were tons of girls chasing you?" Franky said, rolling on the ground laughing. Luffy was now starting to get really nervous, but eventually gave up.

"Who-who told you that?" Luffy exclaimed.

"I did." Luffy then turned towards Nami, who had a triumphant look on her face. Luffy was now enraged.

"Why! We had a deal!"

"You're the one who cheated, so you broke the deal." She implied.

She was about to argue, but Luffy had felt like he already lost, and walked towards Sunny's head, pouting. He then sat there for a while, as everyone, minus Sanji who nobody thought to wake up, decided to enjoy some time off. He couldn't help but feel incredible embarrassed by the situation. He knew Nami had to get punished for this, but not in a way Luffy would hurt her. He then retraced back what he did the past two days…

That was it. He then smiled deviously, and saw that Nami and Robin were tanning by the beach. He then rushed back to his room to get a few supplies, and then rushed over to the bow, hiding in wait for the right moment. While Luffy was waiting, Robin was talking with Nami.

"Don't you think that maybe you went a little too far?" Robin said.

"No. I felt like he deserved it, since he played dirty." Nami answered. "Besides, you were in on this too, remember?"

"Yeah, but not much. I was only in on it, just for fun. I don't like to blackmail, unless it's necessary."

"Even so."

"Very well," Robin said, getting up from her chair, "I'm going to go read for a bit."

"Whatever."

After Robin left for the library, Luffy dashed over to the trees behind Nami, without her noticing. He had to wait until the time was right.

Six minutes, six seconds, and six milliseconds later…(A/N: devilish, I know.)

As Nami finally fell asleep, Luffy then went into action. He started to dig a hole in the sand, just big enough for Nami to fit in. Once he finished, he then lifted her up, and placed her in the hole, then started putting the sand back, just enough so her head and feet were sticking out.

"Oi, Nami." He said.

Nami's eyes then started to open up, just to see Luffy with a devious smirk, and his hands behind his back.

"L…Luffy? What are you…?" she started, but then realized she was buried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she exclaimed.

"Payback." Luffy said, simply. "It's time for you to face the consequences for torturing me, these past couple of days."

"Didn't I make it obvious to you?"

"Still. You need to learn not to blackmail me."

"Oh really?" she said, not believing him, "What are you going to do, anyway?"

"Do you remember what you and Robin did yesterday?"

After hearing that, Nami's eyes then widened, as he stepped back, and saw her feet still sticking out, as she started trying to break free.

"You're…you're joking, right?" she asked, nervously.

"Now Nami, don't tell me your feet are too…sensitive, are they?" he said, teasingly.

"Luffy please. Anywhere but my feet. I'll do anything!" she then exclaimed.

"Nice try." Luffy said. "But I'm not going to pass up, an opportunity like this."

He then brought his hands out forward, to show a long stiff feather. Nami was now starting to sweat, as she continued trying to break free.

"Come on Luffy, this isn't funny! Let me go!" she pleaded.

"No way." Was all he said, as he inched the feather closer.

"Please! No!"

Soon a pedal landed on a nearby tree, and an eye plopped there, but Luffy didn't see it. Back on the ship, Robin was currently reading on the deck, and could hear everything fine without her powers, but decided to see up close. She was now grinning, knowing that karma would strike on Nami soon, and now it has. Then suddenly she started to hear groaning. Robin released her power, and turned over to see Sanji, who started to wake up woke up. Even though he was awake, his vision was kind of blurry, so he had a little trouble seeing for a bit.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

"You hit a barrel, and got knocked out." Robin implied to him.

"Really?...I guess I'd-"

Suddenly, a scream startled both him and Robin, and Sanji was about to rush over there, but Robin needed to think of something to distract him.

"Cook-san?" Robin called, and Sanji stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes, Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked, in his love-state.

"I think you should talk to Swordsman-san. He's taken some of the food for a little party on the other side of the island."

"WHAT? Without my permission?" he then started running towards the others, as Robin then turned her attention towards Nami and Luffy again. Nami was currently in agony as Luffy continued stroking the feather across her left sole.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! OH GOHOHOHOHOHOHOD HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA PLEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Luffy asked, sarcasticly. "You want me to keep going? Alright then." He then started to saw the feather in between her toes, which made her go crazy, as tears started streaming down her now red face.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT MY TOES HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA I BEG OF YOOOUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, with the others…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other Strawhats were planning to have a good time relaxing on the beach, but apparently was ruined, when Sanji came and started fighting with Zoro.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU PRICK!" Sanji exclaimed.

"EVEN IF I DID, YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT A CLOSE EYE ON IT, INSTEAD OF SWOONING OVER WOMEN, LIKE YOU'RE THEIR PET DUCK OR SOMETHING!" Zoro exclaimed back.

The others were trying to get them to stop fighting, but were a bit nervous about getting between those two. For Ussop and Chopper, it was like someone asked them to break-up a wolf fight. No one's that dominate or stupid to do something like that, except Luffy, because of stupidity, and Nami, because of domination. Soon, Sanji and Zoro were both tired out, and were exhausted from fighting, as they both laid on the ground, covered with more wounds than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back over with Nami and Luffy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHASE! NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHRE I CAN'T TAKE IT HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The torture had not stopped, as Luffy kept stroking her feet not stopping one bit. Soon enough, the tickling had finally stopped, and Nami started to catch her breath. He then threw the feather away, and stood up.

"Don't think I'm done yet, Nami." He said, playfully. "I'm just getting started."

Nami was confused at first, but as soon as he rushed towards the ship, she was starting to get confused now.

"H…hey! Where you going?"

He came back, twenty seconds later, and was now holding a bottle of soy sauce.

"What's with the soy?" she asked.

"Just to give it better taste."

Nami's eyes then widened, as she saw him stick his tongue out at her. She knew what he was going to do next and it wasn't going to be pleasant at all for her.

"No…please….not that…." She pleaded, now nervous again.

Luffy then opened the bottle and started to pour a bit over both her feet. She felt a bit unpleasant about it, but she had him lick his feet before, but in a different way. Luffy then got down on his stomach and was now inching his tongue towards her feet.

"No…please god, no- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! NOHOHOHOH STOP GOD DAMN IT! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with the other strawhats…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, we better get going." Franky said, carrying Sanji.

The sun began to set pretty earlier than usual, and the others had insisted to head back, after Zoro and Sanji had ruined their time of peace, and might as well get it from the ship. As the made it to the ship, they saw Robin by the railings, waiting for them. As they boarded the ship, they looked around and didn't see any signs of their captain or navigator.

"Hey, where's Luffy and Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Maybe Luffy's finally trying to get to first base." Joked Ussop, snickering a bit.

"Oi! Minna!"

They looked over to the beach side, to see Luffy carrying Nami on his back. Apparently she passed out during her little tickle session. As Luffy came aboard, he walked over to Nami's room, ignoring the jokes made by Ussop and Zoro.

Once he placed her on the bed, he was about to turn away, but heard Nami start turn in her sleep. Luffy couldn't help but blush at how pretty she was in her sleep. She'll probably punish him in the morning, but for now, he'll enjoy the moment as it is. As he left Nami's room, he decided to get some rest from all the crazy stuff that's been going on today.

**A/N: THERE! I'm done with this! Now I only have one more story to finish, and I can work on the next! I feel so relieved about this, that I'm going to dedicate this to the ones who loved this story.**

**Sun-lvr242**

**Yasaonna-chan**

**Rizzz**

**The Flying Lion**

**Shadowwonthewall6**

**Ace's Shadow Girl**

**Ayame028**

**Donar**

**Sleepihead**

**12TheFallenOne12**

**OnePieceLuver**

**MissDilemma**

**Bk00**

**Mikila94**

**Portgas R. Jade**

**Totashi Akiyama**

**To all those people, thank you for loving my work so far! And to others I forgot to mention, I thank you too! I'll get to more work soon, but until then, Sayonara Bye Bye!**


End file.
